in complex, large-scale software projects, various users such as testers and technical support resources are required to validate data and check logs in different systems involved in end-to-end or integrated flows in test and production environments, and to update multiple statuses in various tools. In order to accomplish this, currently, users are required to switch between various applications and tools, and in some cases they also have to contact external teams to perform some of the validations where users lack technical or application knowledge.
As a result, time is not necessarily spent performing actual validations but on opening/logging into the necessary tools, preparing and executing database queries or UNIX scripts, and on waiting for responses from the external teams.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.